Mesmerized
by Sniperk
Summary: A little push from their friends is all they really need to be together.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.

* * *

**Mesmerized**

**by Sniperk**

* * *

"We should try and spend more time together." The brunette appeared out of the blue inside his office and declared.

"Huh?!" He knew his childhood friend liked to be direct, but that was above even her standards.

"You heard me." She said, voice almost commanding. "Are you free this Saturday?"

He was so dumbstruck that all he managed to do was nod.

"10 O'clock in front of the mall." And stepped out of the room. "Even if it's raining knives." She added before disappearing.

He didn't know what to think, and couldn't concentrate anymore in the research he was doing just a few moments before.

* * *

"So can you accompany me this Saturday?"

"Okay. After from droping and picking up my daughter at school, I don't have anything else planned for this weekend." She lied. In fact, she wanted to review the reports from the others instructors about their trainees but, in that moment, her friend was on the other side of the table pushing her, and sending signs that clearly mean _'If you don't go I'll pluck off your eyes and shove them back through your nose._'

"Really? Awesome. I'll see you at 10:30 in front of the mall then, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded

After the call ended she turned to her friend again. "Did you think I was gonna turn him down?"

"Oh, yes, you were." She said matter-of-factly. "I know you far too long to recognize your mannerisms."

She pouted and turned back to her monitor, working on the reports.

"Oh, and don't worry. I'll pick your daughter at school on Saturday."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? So you can take your time." She grinned. "Don't worry about her. I'm the cool aunt, remember?"

"Fine." The ponytailed one sighed. "But make sure she doesn't eat too much crap."

"She won't."

"I'll make sure of that. Don't worry." The little silver haired device assured, floating to her master's shoulder.

"Bye-bye." She waved and left the office, as the other tried to concentrate again in her normal tasks.

A few moments later the short brown haired girl got to her own office. She closed the blinds and dialed another friend. "So, how were things on your end?"

The brunette appeared in the monitor. "Perfect." She giggled. "He was so dumbstruck that he didn't even voiced a response and just nodded. And on your side?"

"Hehehe." She made a peace sign. "Your little boy have great acting skills."

"Really?"

"Yes." She beamed. "I have a question for you, tough."

"What?"

"How long are you going to keep your spell active?" She signaled to the other.

"Huh?" The other looked at herself. "Ah... I forgot." She looked around to see if no else was seeing her and concentrated a little. The image in the monitor changed from a brunette to a blonde red eyed woman. "Thank god no one else saw."

On the other side of the screen her friend giggled.

* * *

Saturday came much too quickly to his liking. He simply didn't know how the rest of the week went by him so fast, and now he was sitting in the outside area of a cake shop, right in front of the place where they should be meeting. The blonde haired man had past the most of his previous evening and part of the morning trying to find a set of clothes that would match the mood for this little date, but since he couldn't pinpont what he was suppose to be feeling about this whole ordeal so he settled with a simple blue jeans, white shirt and a black jacket. He looked at his watch and it was already time. He got up from his seat and started looking around.

About fifteen minutes later he was starting to feel uneasy. Maybe this was just a prank pulled on him, or maybe something happened with her, or maybe he got the time wrong, or maybe... "Hi." He almost jumped when he heard her voice behind him.

"Oh... H-Hi." He manage to stammer in response. He didn't know if he should be glad or relieved with how she was dressing, since she too appeared to not go over the top in that area, wearing a simple blueish one piece dress that gone a little below the knees and her shoulder adorned with a half waist lenght mini-jacket. She was stunning all the same, but the simple way she was dressing took part of the uneasiness off his shoulder.

"Sorry to make you wait." She said, being polite, despite knowing that she was about ten minutes early.

"No, I just got here myself..." He trailled off when noticed how cliché the conversation had become. She too noticed and both of them started to giggle. After a few more awkward moments and giggles between them he steadied himself. "So, do you have someplace in mind?"

"I would like to pass by the gift shop to get something, but other than that, nothing."

"We can do that now then."

"Okay." She smiled.

* * *

After they had passed through the gift shop, they went strolling around the various shops, window shopping at most. At lunch they both decided that it would be better to just get something light and eat out in the park nearby. They were sitting side by side on a shade of a tree.

"I'm telling you. Everything is in your mind."

"I don't believe it." She playfully showed her tongue to him.

"It's like this. You know that some people are resistant against hypnosis, right? Even the better mesmerist wouldn't be able to take control of that person."

"Yeah. People with a lot of willpower don't fall for it."

"Exactly. But in a book I was reading about a ancient culture, they suggested that even a normal person can be a hypnotist. As I said, everything is in your mind. If you believe strongly that you won't be hypnotized, you won't, but you'll fall in different kind of hypnosis. It's like a subliminar message." He got a hummed response and continued. "The author suggested that politicians and other charismatic people manage to use this type of hypnosis without realizing."

"It's a bit eerie to think like that, don't you think?"

"Yes. Thinking about it calmly it can really be. I mean, your commands to your students during practices and mock battles could very well be this type of command, don't you think?"

She looked at him for a moment rolling the question in her head.

"O-Of course," He stammered, realizing that his remark could upset her. "I'm not saying that you are like that. And, as I said, even if you are, you wouldn't be aware of it."

She stayed silent seemingly trying to grasp better his story. "So you're saying that I'm a hypnotizer, then?"

"NO!" He almost shouted, getting up. After a few moments he realized that his voice was too loud, "No. It's not that."

"I... need to go to the toilet." She said, grimacing. "I'll be right back." And stomped away from him.

"Okay." He manage to say weakly before she ran out of his sight. Now he's done it.

A few minutes later, he was already thinking that maybe she had ditched him for good, when a window flashed at his side with a waiting call. He pressed the translucent button and answered.

"So, how is your date going?" The brown haired woman, another childhood friend of his, appeared in the screen, grinning.

"Not so well, as you can see."

"What happened?"

"I was so engrossed talking about a book I was reading, related to a research, that I may have said some rude things to her."

"You _'may_' have?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"I was ranting about an ancient book that talked about how people who where charismatic enough to guide others could be considered one type of hypnosis, and kinda linked it to her and her classes and students. After that she got up and said she was going to the toilet. But since has been so long, I think she just left me here. I don't blame her though."

"Oh, boy. You really screwed up big time."

"I know. That's why I'm feeling so down. But I didn't even got a chance to explain that nowadays this wasn't considered valid anymore, seeing that hypnosis require a lot of factors, such as voice intonation, enviroment, and so on. It was interesting when read as a fiction work."

"I see."

"But..." He chuckled as he remembered. "I think if it was true, I would be the first person that she mesmerized. Even after all this time I can't seem to stop thinking about her."

She widened her eyes. "Well, that's it for now. I'll call you later. Bye." And she finished the call.

He was left wondering why did she finished the conversation so abruptly before he heard a whisper in his ear. "Me too" When he made mention to turn around he heard her voice again. "Don't turn around now. I don't want you to look at me right now."

"O-Okay."

She put her hand on his shoulders. "You said that I mesmerized you, right?"

He got stiff. She had probably heard him talking to the other woman, so he had no other option aside from nod. "But.." He tried to turn again, but her hands didn't let him.

"Then you are the same." She hugged him from behind, letting her lips brush against his ear. "You did the same with me."

* * *

A/N: Not much to say. Just wanted to write this couple and jot down some ideas. R&R if you please.


End file.
